<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fic request/ inspiration dom loves harry by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392319">Fic request/ inspiration dom loves harry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast &amp; Furious (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom falls in love with Harry they get married have kid and face whatever challenges come together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Dominic Toretto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can someone write a fast furious/Harry Potter fix maybe one with bottom harry top dom basically getting together being family and lots of smut<br/>
Example<br/>
Dom looked down at Harry and knew he was his heart and soul.nothing compared to the way Harry made him feel. Just looking at him was a rush.  Ebony silk hair splayed on the bed Like a halo. Beautiful big green eyes that captured his heart that always showed what his baby was thinking , currently looking at him with immeasurable want and love glistening with need. His elegant nosed and pouty sweet tasting pink lips that were swollen with thousand kiss they exchanged that were panting. His elegant slender neck marred with bites and love marks that Dom gave him, that mark a path down his body of pearlescent skin without a single hair. Lovely pert pink nipple that were sensitive that He loved to kiss and suck scraping them with his teeth before sucking them hard into his mouth and massaging them till harry begged for more. Swollen red cock he enjoyed playing with that was barely 10 cm slender and elegant like the rest of his baby minx. His sweet gorgeous arm wrapped around his neck that gave him massages and would constantly seek him to hold onto or touch, his baby gave him affection like air whether to wrap him in a hug, holding his hand or kissing him there was never a moment of doubt of of how much harry loved him they wanted to share the air the other breathed. Dom squeezed Harry hips as he arched and mewed before grabbing beautiful round ass. Causing him to splay his long legs farther hooking his cute feet around dom’s calves. Exposing his two beautiful openings his gorgeous pink tight asshole and his divine pink pussy that is current flushed red wet with juices After he ate him out fucking him with his tongue tasting his baby’s  sweet nectar His beautiful emerald eyed minx was ready for him. His baby was a sight to behold and only for him. He belonged Dominic’s and Dom belonged with him there were no others that could compare. The love, devotion and hunger Harry caused for him was never ending. He constantly wanted to be with and inside his baby and was constantly turned on by him he was everything he wanted and needed in his life. Staring down at Harridan james potter dom knew he was the love of his life his heart soul and salvation. Hopefully Harry would be okay to change his last name when Dom presented him with his ring. Gently Dom wiped the tears of desperation that was gathering in his baby’s eyes “Dom please I want you” Harry begged Dom gently put his hand behind his precious head tangling with his beautiful hair while other guide his thick cock into his minx’s pussy as Harry chanted yes ,more ,dom reverently. Till he bottomed out and was balls deep in his baby. Causing Harry to wrap arms and legs around trying pull Dom inside him deep as possible till they merge and become one.Dom grabbed ass to pull him closer kissing and biting his Adam’s apple before placing his lips on top of his precious baby’s whispering “ mine”  before swinging his hip out before slamming them back into his baby folds  so the top halves were still pressed together while his cock drived into Harry’s insides. They grabbed holded of each other kissing with dom’s tongue deep inside Harry’s mouth as their pussy and cock slammed and grinded together. with Dom filling every inch of Harry pussy going deep inside his womb hitting all the spots causing his toes to curl and him to mew with Dom’s tongue in his mouth. They both knew they were going to cum causing them to speed up and push close together as possible not knowing where one began and the other ended. Driving their bodies together coming while shouting the other’s name.He Went deep into his baby as possible releasing everything inside while trying to grind deeper never getting enough of his minx. Harry clung on as his eyes rolled back and pulling his man into him taking in his weight and seed. feeling all those strong muscles surrounding and push against him, feeling safe as can be  they both came down from the high gently exchanging kisses . Dom gently held Harry moving them to their sides hitching one of his baby’s leg over his hip pulling him closer holding him in the circle of his arms. while still being inside Harry, with care since they were still sensitive. His baby never liked not having him inside and hated feeling empty and Dom loved it he was big enough even when, he wasn’t hard to stay inside his minx and loved that his baby kept his cock warm and was ready for him when he got hard in the middle of the night. they constantly feel asleep with Dom inside Harry, fucking and making love throughout the night coming together with their never ending hunger for each other. He held Harry in his arms one hand holding the back his neck toying with the hair there while the travelled up and down his back running over and pressing over his cute asshole he gently nipping from Harry’s  clavicle to neck travelling his jaws to his delectable lips as he felt his baby’s pussy throb and pulse around his half hard dick. Pressing a deep filthy kiss to his precious lip before whispering on them reverently “ I love you my precious baby minx” causing Harry to shiver and whose hands were rubbing his muscled chest to wrap around his upper torso using his hitched leg to pull Dom closer and press into him “ I love you Dominic Torretto my strong racing king” kissing Dom deeply Dom pushed the tip of his finger into Harry Tight bud causing his baby to moan and the kiss to become much more filthier as they started preparing for round two.</p><p>Dom on the run after the first movie Harry Potter post hogwarts   meet up fall in love and get together face all challenges together and make family maybe pregnant harry</p><p>I think these two are well matched  they both like speed and epic stunts Harry with a broom possibly Sirius bike Dom with his car both are family oriented especially family they made loyal and have a thing for trouble they would be good for each other I would totally write this but I’m terrible plot development and only bits or overview how the story would go like Dom meeting Harry while on the run falling in love and Harry wanting to be away from wizarding Europe for a while on vacation. tired of everyone excepting him to be strong all the time and be hero and marry Ginny, who he thinks of like sister so Ron suggest Harry go on vacation. Harry possibly racing Dom surprising him. When Dom first saw  Harry thinking he was a beautiful but fragile almost fae like  and surprised by his inner and outer strength and sweet ,gentle nurturing personality. Plus racing skills. Harry meeting Dom falling for him his strength the way he is loyal cares and kindness deceived by his rough exterior deciding to be with him telling him a about the wizard world and helping him. Harry standing by Dom side throughout his issues and other problem as relationship developed becoming couple getting married and having kids maybe Harry thinking of leaving when letty appears but Dom stops him say he choose Harry but has to save letty so Harry helps and become friends with her making her understand that Dom loves only Harry now But they will always be family and friends p.s f7 could risk exposing wizarding world with god eyes or something </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry felt full his body was wound so  tight as rode his man’s cock hard swivelling and grinding his pussy on Dominic’s beautiful cock reaching every crevice and good spot inside him. bracing his hand on Dom amazing chest while the other held Dom’s and  was sucking Dom’s finger into his mouth. Dom other hand had  fingers deep inside his asshole pushing against his prostate. He could feel himself getting closer looking down at Dom who was just as excited as him and close to edge watching baby beautiful body take him in and move so sensually. Harry removed the hand in his mouth laid down completely on his man taking his cock deep as he can.while kissing him hard. while Dom used his free hand grabbing his baby ass,pushing Harry on his cock hard as he could. Making him cum inside him deep and hard filling him with his seed, deep into his womb, filling it with his warmth. causing his baby to come untouched all over him from both his minx’s cock and pussy. Dom gently removed his finger from His baby’s bud he gently massaged his minx’s ass . placing a kiss on his brow while his baby laid his head on his heart gently kissing the tattoo Dom got for His minx there. They enjoyed their post orgasmic after shock while Dom gently rocked his half hard Cock still inside his minx, while his baby throbbed and pulsed  around him,inside his pussy. “ Home” his minx said looking down Dom hemmed in question at his baby watching him gently tracing the tattoo dedicated for him gently “what is it baby”. Harry looked up at Dom like he created the sun and hung the moon and stars “ I never had a home, a place I felt safe ,a place that solely belonged to me, not one I can remember. You Dominic Toretto are the love of my life, but you are not only that you, Love, you are my home the place I belong and where I am loved and safe. my home is wherever you are and I will love you till my last breathe and beyond gently placing his hand Dom chest Harry kissed him like he was trying to pour all his love into it. Dom and his baby kissed like they were drowning in each other, like this was their last kiss. They both parted when they couldn’t breathe anymore gasping for air panting in each other’s mouth sharing their air . Dom hugged his precious baby close kissing him all over his face before whispering on his mouth “you baby are my salvation , my hope and soul I will never let you go and I will love you till my last breathe and beyond ” Ravaging his minx mouth again feeling his baby smile on his mouth as wiped his baby’s tears of joy while holding back his own</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. F&f 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panama City </p><p>Dom enjoyed the feeling of Harry in his arms as he watched him sleep, feeling his baby’s breathe on his neck. Never did he imagine that he would have some like his little minx in his life. That he would be and could be in love and be loved by someone so much. When he was with letty it was always hot and cold on and off never an in between. They came together because how similar they were On the surface they were the same grew up similar and had the same outlook of the world. they fucked or fought the only time it was different is when they were doing a job or racing, too high on adrenaline to care about their issues. He wouldn’t of guessed that when he left letty in Mexico that he would be able to meet someone like his little minx. He will always care for Letty she is family and would have a piece of his heart but Harry was his soul. Dom couldn’t exist anymore with out him anymore. He remembered when his baby walked into the garage asking someone to help him fix his car never did he see a more beautiful creature than his minx. Helping and teaching his green eyes beauty to fix his car. To Have his baby convincing him to live in his baby house after finding Dom living situation less than ideal. His baby was everything he wanted in partner but could never hoped for or felt worthy of. he loved him unconditionally was kind sweet and caring but could hold his own and never backed down on things that were important. Harry could match him in a race and kept up with his speed. It was little things that made him feel so much like how he cooked for Dom and made him laugh. Spending hours just talking about the lives they lived cuddled together on the coach, slowly unraveling each other’s secrets and as they twined their souls together. The way Harry could always read Dom’s moods and just trusted Dom and appreciated the little gesture that Dom did. The first time Dom tucked his precious back into bed and kissed him the first morning after, when he had to go to work. His baby looked like he Dom gave him all the diamonds in the world. Dom would do anything to keep that look on his baby’s  face it was so beautiful and never did someone look at him, like that. It was like breathing fresh air after a life time of inhaling fumes.He often find himself looking at his baby in awe of how something so beautiful and perfect belonged to him. Harry was his and he rather rip his heart out with his own hands than hurt or let Harry go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom changed the shift of the gears as he increased the speed of his car on the deserted backs road they were travelling back home. when he had found out Letty was murdered from Mia. He knew he had to go back home to find out what happened. he owed her that much he may not be in love with her but he did love her as family. The only thing that kept him from losing it in grief and anger was sitting in his lap. His baby had crawled into his lap as soon as they hit the off road route to sneak into the country trusting him to keep him safe while he drove. The gentle warm weight of his baby in his lap sitting sideways pressed against his side and half of his front and head against his neck armed around his torso  offering him comfort through his pain. Just being there for him. He was glad that he agreed to let Harry to come with him. when he found out about Letty’s death his baby wasn’t going to let him go alone and told Dom he could take him with him or he would follow him on his own. Dom agreed as long as he promised to stay with Mia while Dom did what he had to do as compromise. His baby was the best partner he could ask for standing by his man while letting him do what he had to. Harry wanted to help Dom more but most of his influence was Europe based had very little interaction with the American counterpart and Dom refused to expose his magic so he agreed to stay with and watch out for Mia knowing Harry has the skills to protect her. while Dom searched for Letty’s murder. Harry gently kissed Dom’s neck in comfort as he increased the car speed so the could make it to the funeral. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. plot outline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>F4<br/>
Dom meets harry falls in love<br/>
They live together<br/>
They find about letty death<br/>
They travel back to find out what happens<br/>
Harry cast a dillusion spell at the funeral that they watch<br/>
Harry meets mia and stay with her<br/>
Brian talk to mia when at the dinner and she leaves with harry making brian jealous<br/>
Dom infiltrate the gang<br/>
Dom get brian calls mia who shows up with harry who fixes dom injury<br/>
Dom find out why letty went undercover and harry consoles him<br/>
They find out about how Letty died and get revenge.<br/>
Dom gets caught<br/>
Dom court things happen with Harry there.<br/>
F5<br/>
Harry mia and brian break out Dom from prison they separate in twos for safety,<br/>
Dom and harry leave for while<br/>
Dom finds out about brian doing a job and they go back to help them. It goes down badly, Dom almost gets caught by hobbs and his police officers when valos guys start shooting. He almost loses his necklace ducking for cover. Harry apprates to where Dom is  Summoning Dom's necklace turning it into a portkey before using it to escape to where brian and mia were .<br/>
Dom decides that brian and mia should go separately from him and harry.<br/>
They find Mia pregnant and are happy for her . Deciding to stay together<br/>
Harry and Dom want to wait before they have kids and want to enjoy being the two of them for a while.<br/>
They decide to buy their freedom but don’t want to use money Harry has since brian refused it .<br/>
They get the team . and decided to Rob the guy who cheated them and framed them.<br/>
Harry meets the team who all love him,<br/>
They plan the heist and how they’re going to pull it off.<br/>
Giselle and Harry exchange fighting techniques which impress the team and turn dom on.<br/>
Harry talks about making the cars invisible or at least casting dillusion charm on them so police won’t notice when they enter the station without getting caught on camera which gives dom an idea.<br/>
They get caught by hobbs and shoot out with valos happens.<br/>
Harry saves and Dom releases him from his cuff. Dom saves hobbs since Vince dies and decides to take down valos.<br/>
They pull off the heist and take down valos.<br/>
Dom and leaves money for Vince's wife.<br/>
Dom and harry visit brian and mia on a beach

Extra 
Tej looked at Dom and Harry before before say so did he slap that ass or grab it and hold on to it. 

</p><p>F6<br/>
Mia and brian’s baby is born<br/>
Harry and Dom find out about Letty being alive and decide to find out if it’s true.<br/>
They go to london<br/>
Harry is able help pull string for them there and get full pardoned deal for them<br/>
Dom find out letty is alive and is shot<br/>
Harry fixes Dom shoulder pulling out the bullet letty shot him with<br/>
Dom is quite and distancing himself from harry who notices and gives him space<br/>
Harry tej and hobbs go buy cars. Harry uses his title as lord Hadrian Potter Black to the car saler and buys the cars with Tej .<br/>
Harry feels sad at Dom distance from him. thinking he wants to leave him and get back with letty. deciding he need to leave Dom thinking that’s what he wanted<br/>
brian is out country and the rest of the team is preparing for the next attack<br/>
Harry leaves to be with his family in London Teddy and the rest with out telling Dom.<br/>
Dom confronts Letty after racing her, confirming that letty will always be his friend and family and he will save her  but Harry was his life now and the only one he loved.

Dom panics when he can’t find Harry or call him. Tej helps him contact Harry.

Dom Makesup with Harry telling him that he didn’t mean to distance himself from him and he never wants to live without Harry and he is sorry begging him to come back.<br/>
Insert hot makeup sex<br/>
They go to the military base and save letty.<br/>
Fight occurs giselle dies<br/>
Harry uses a time turner from the ministry to save her but she is injured and in a coma so she goes to a magical medical centre to heal her which will take a longer time since she is a muggle.<br/>
Dom meets Harry's family  and meets Teddy promising that he will spend the summer with them. Harry even takes Dom On Sirius flying bike. Dom make Harry promise to make his car fly.<br/>
Dom makes a deal to get his old home back.<br/>
They return back home letty and harry become friend letty knowing she could never love Dom as much as harry after. Harry helped her get back her memories with magic discreetly.<br/>
They all sit down at the table harry in dom’s lap as they say grace<br/>
Extra
Harry  stands beside Dom hugging him from his side as looked up at Dom home “so this is your home”. “Yeah but now it’s ours” Dom rasped out kissing the top of Harry’s head. Harry looked up at Dom and said to Dom in awe “ it’s perfect.” Laying his head on Dom chest as Dom lifted him up and took him inside.
F7<br/>
Dom and Harry in their Home Dom telling him they should get married, have a baby like Mia and brian Harry asking Dom if this was him asking. Mia walks in before they can finish their conversation<br/>
Decker calls and threaten Dom killing Han before the bomb explodes<br/>
Harry cast a protego protecting everyone.<br/>
Then they apparate to tokyo finding han used a portkey harry and dom gave him to save himself from the blast. then faking his death so he could be with giselle when she wakes up from her medically induced magical coma.<br/>
They talk to hobbs and meet mr. Nobody knows about Harry who tells the rest of the team about his magic. They find out about God's eye that not only affects the muggle world but the magical one too. Causing a huge security risk in the wrong hands. They make a plan to and with the help of Harry's magic.
Harry makes the cars fly like Sirius bike with tunes and magic
Saving Ramsy going to abu dhabi. Harry and Dom can’t keep their hands off each other when they see the other in a suit.<br/>
They get god eyeto  Find decker who steals it back<br/>
Have the fight with harry also there<br/>
Dom gets hurt and stops breathing. Harry cries and says dom can’t let him go and that he promised to marry him and he wanted to say yes.<br/>
Dom wakes up and say it’s about time<br/>
Decker goes to jail.<br/>
Harry dom get married.<br/>
While brian and mia move somewhere safe.
Extra 
As they signal in the plane went off as they neared their dropped. Dom looked over at Harry sitting beside him “scared baby” he asked causing Harry to look at him smiling mischievously “with you never plus it’s not my first time in a flying car boss man”. Dom could see the excitement in his baby’s eyes causing him to smirk and say “ till my last breathe and beyond baby”. Before shifting gears to jump out of the plane.
F8<br/>
Harry and Dom are on their honeymoon. When cipher threatens him with his dead friend vince’s  widowed wife and child.<br/>
DSS asks  Dom’s for help and Dom betrays them.<br/>
Harry knows that he must have a reason for what he is doing and knows Dom loves him. So he and the rest of the team try to save and stop him.<br/>
Decker fake dies while Harry chases Dom telling him he knows Dom loves him. When the cipher enforcer tries to hurt Harry, Dom stops him before leaving.<br/>
Harry and the rest of the team figure cipher’s  next target and get ready.<br/>
Cipher warns Dom if he ever goes against her orders she will kill vince’s child. Shooting vinces wife leg as a warning.<br/>
They team heads to russian base. And tries to infiltrate it. Dom is there with cipher's team who get there and hack the submarine.<br/>
Cipher tells her  enforcers to take out Dom’s team who choose to kill his husband first, aims for Harry to shoot threatening Dom.<br/>
Decker and brother infiltrate cipher’s plane and save vince’s wife and child. Giving Dom the all clear.Dom kills him and joins his team.<br/>
Saving them from missile driving beside Harry who laughs and winks at him. Making him laugh back saying that's my baby with a smile.<br/>
Dom tells cipher that he already outsmarted her and she lost the moment he ruined his and Harry's honeymoon.<br/>
Cipher sends a missile that dom evades and harry him protects by driving in front of him with the rest of the team while casting a wandless protego.<br/>
Cipher escape. Vince's wife and child are sent somewhere safe where the can never be harmed<br/>
Harry and Dom kiss. Going back home getting together with everybody Dom is pardoned for his actions.<br/>
Dom and Harry Decided to start a family.<br/>
Couple months later Harry tells Dom he is pregnant and they're having a baby boy.</p><p>F9<br/>
the story continues<br/>
I really hope some one pick this up and write about this I AM BAD AT PLOT DEVOLOPEMENT and detail writing and often get lost and make a lot of errors so this is me doing and plot overview hoping uses this and picks up and writes the story. please and thank you this is just some ideas of what could happen, I am better at smutty writing than finer plot detail writing, making the story flow together and be cohesive</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom is always proven wrong by harry. when thinks he can't love his baby anymore or his baby can't be more beautiful. His little minx shatters his expectation becoming more beautiful and making Dom love him more watching his baby swell with his child until this moment was the most beautiful sight ever Dom thought. His heart overflowed with un-parallel love and devotion for his baby having his child. His Baby's baby. he thought he reached his peak and maxed out on love that nothing could top this.Till now watching Harry on the bed shirtless their son feeding off his peaked nipple showing his slightly swollen chest that provide food for their child. His baby was as beautiful as can be. Sight of him turned Dom on so hard cock was like a steel rode. His baby knew it too holding their son securely against chest.while looking up at him demurely beneath his heavy lashes. Making Dom want to Ravage and fill him up with another babe. Have him be Constantly naked, with a child in him and while another was nursed by him. Just the though had Dom cumming right then and there at how erotic his minx would have looked. Better than when his baby wore lingerie.<br/>
His baby decided to seduce him with lingerie black lace panties and a camisole top as celebration when the doctor cleared harry for sexual activities after giving birth to their child. Harry got on his knee worshipping Dom Cock with his hand and mouth taking him in as deep as possible. Before Dom control snapped hauled his baby up and off his cock. He kissed sucked nipped and bit all over his precious removing the lace clothing. Before sucking his cock and eating his baby out, spreading his minx's legs driving in his tongue to his baby's pussy sucking and lapping his juices like a starved man inserting his fingers in coating them with saliva and juices. Before rubbing them into his minx's asshole stimulating his back and front both. Using his free hand to massage his babies chest, tweaking his sensitive nipples. Kissing harry's pussy hard getting up on his knees causing his baby to cry at for stopping and leaving him empty grabbing his heavy filled cock to guide into harry readied pussy to fill him up again. When they heard their son cry over the baby monitor. They both stop Dom got up went to adjoining room and picked him up bringing him to his husband knowing their child was hungry, watching his naked minx's feed their child still turned on. knowing when he was done feeding him, and they put their son down to sleep. Dom was going to fuck him Hard and long till he filled him up with his seed and became pregnant again. Till then Dom was going to enjoy the sight of his minx naked ready for his cock, feeding their child as his eyes looked at Dom with such want need desperately shifting from Dom's face to his swollen hard cock licking his lips which still had the taste of Dom on them from sucking him earlier. Making Dom chest rumble with a growl of primal need licking harry's nectars taste on his own lips.knowing that when they started the wouldn't stop till their son needed them again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>